Athena's Newest Idea/Transcript
(Theme song plays) The Science Fair (Scene starts at Olympus Prep, then cuts to inside the school at lunch time.) Aphrodite: You guys! I have an uber totally excited announcement! I saw these new SUPER cute shoes at the mall the other day...and I bought them! Eee! Ophelia: Oh! That's...fascinating! Athena: Yea...cool! Artemis: (pets Archer's nose) Wait, how is that exciting news? Aphrodite: They were the cutest shoes! I even got a top to match them! Artemis: Meh. Kinda wish something more interesting could happen besides shoes. (Suddenly, the intercom comes on, Zeus voice is on the air) Zeus: Is this thing on..? Oh...ok...ATTENTION STUDENTS! (students jump) I have some exciting news...for probably some of you. We are hosting our annual science fair next Friday to see who can come up with the best project this year! (students start to chatter up) There can only be one winner, so good luck! Now how do I turn this-(intercom turns off. Students start chatting about the projects) Athena: You guys! This ''is exciting news! Coming up with a project is gonna be a cinch! What are you guys gonna do for the project? '''Persephone': Maybe something flower themed. I like flowers! Aphrodite: Fashion, makeup, maybe boys- Artemis: Archery! Or dogs! Anything that can change Aphrodite's course! Ophelia: So...what do you do in a science fair? Athena: In a science fair, you need to make a point. There a question, hypothesis, research, and conclusion. Just make a point and prove it! Whew! (wipes her forehead) I could really use a drink. ???: Apple juice? Athena: Ooh, thanks! (looks over and sees a boy with red hair and dark green eyes) Hey, Careus! Right on time as usual! Careus: Well, as they say, Opportunity Knox! (winks at her, then looks at Ophelia) Well, well...who are you? Ophelia: Uh...Ophelia? (smiles awkwardly) Artemis: Yea, she's new, but she doesn't need this from you, Careus. Careus: No one ASKED you, Artemis! Aphrodite: So, Careus, any plans for the science fair tonight? Careus: No project. I'm gonna help judge with Pheme. She and I are a lean, mean, judging machine! Between you and me, it's gonna be no competition unless Poseidon is entering with Athena. (shrugs) Oh, well! Catch ya later, ladies! (clicks tongue at them, then turns to Ophelia) Nice to meet ya, miss Ophelia. (winks at her then goes) Ophelia: So...uh, what's this about Poseidon and Athena again? ???: We've been rivals in the science business. (Ophelia turns and sees Poseidon) but this year, I'm gonna be the crowned prince at science. (Flashes a smile at the table with girls) Artemis: Dude, you're annoying. Athena: Well, as a good sport, I say let the best man win. Poseidon: Thanks! I will. (walks away) Brainstorm (Scene fades to Athena's dorm room. She is at her desk under her bed, while Aphrodite is on Pandora's bed looking in a mirror and brushing her hair, Artemis is on the ground eating an apple she got from the cafeteria, and Persephone is watching Ophelia draw) Athena: Ok, first things first, I need to dissect the idea of the project. What would be a good point to prove? Persephone: Would flowers grow in better in hot climate or cold? Artemis: How many arrows can you fit in a bulls-eye? Aphrodite: Do people prefer to be single or in a relationshi-Artemis, careful with that apple! You're gonna get it on my new skirt! Artemis: Not my fault my apple particles are getting everywhere. Ophelia: Um, guys....maybe we should try to think of ideas Athena would use instead of what we would use. Athena: Ophelia's right. Those are all good ideas, but you guys should use them instead of me. (The three look at each other) Persephone: '''Ok, Athena. So...what have you always wanted to prove to the world? '''Athena: Does...inventing count? Aphrodite: Not if it means ruining my clothes with your rotting apple. Artemis: '''This apple was probably fresh off the tree! Besides, it washes off like butta. '''Aphrodite: (stands up in anger) This satin, pink, one-of-a-kind skirt could probably never be fixed! Artemis: '''(confronts Aphrodite) I didn't even spill stuff on it! '''Persephone: Hey, hey! Let's not argue about certain things. We still need to help Athena come up with an idea for the science fair. (smiles sincerely and waits for an answer. The two girls look at her, then look at each other) Artemis: It's better than arguing about some silly skirt. Aphrodite: This skirt is FAR from silly. It's limited edition! (Arguing between Aphrodite and Artemis begin. Persephone joins in on the conversation, trying to help them. Out of all the arguing, Athena grips her head to tune out the noise. But, finally she suddenly, she turns around in anguish) Athena: IT IS HARD ENOUGH TO CONCENTRATE ON A POINT WITH SILENCE, BUT YOU GUYS ARGUING IS MAKING THINGS WORSE! APHRODITE, STOP BEING SO VAIN, AND ARTEMIS, I WISH YOU WOULDN'T BE SO CARELESS! Persephone: '''Athena.. '''Athena: And as for you, ''stop pulling this sunny stunt all the time! It's getting annoying! (Persephone, shocked and hurt, covers her mouth in disbelief, and runs out of the room.) '''Artemis': What's your problem, Athena?! I know you're frustrated, but you didn't have to go this far to hurt Persephone's feelings! Ophelia: I better go check on her. (leaves the room) Artemis: Sheesh. (leaves) Aphrodite: (looks back at Athena and sighs) Guess I better go to. It'll give you some time to cool off and think about your actions. (Aphrodite closes the door behind her. Athena relaxes, looks back, and sighs) Athena: They're right. I acted like a jerk. What kind of friend am I to insult what Persephone really is? Their ticks may bug me, but they're still my friends. (gets out her phone, with the owl case, and texts Aphrodite) Maybe I can meet them up by the mall to see if they want to get milkshakes. Then, I can apologize. (puts down the phone and heads out the door) (Scene fades to the cardboard house. Nemesis is brewing some food into her cauldron. Her brothers, Thanatos and Momus, groan) Thanatos: When's the food ready? Momus: Yea, we're starving! Nemesis: Well, I just FINISHED it thanks to your impatient butts! (pours the soup into their bowls) Dig in. Thanatos: Oh, boy! (He and Momus scarf down the bowl) Nemesis: Ugh. Why did my mother stick me with these fools? (She sets the cauldron down, then suddenly gasps as her red eyes flash for a second) I hear distress from Olympus Prep. (She drops some powder into the cauldron and an image of Athena appears) Yes...Athena wishes for things to change in her friends. This would make a perfect revenge plan for Ophelia! Plus, this potion may soon get them to my side with the right timing. (She dumps various items into the cauldron) A dash of dirt, a pinch of broken pottery, and just a drop of a tear of sadness. (She pinches Momus) Momus: Yeow! Sis! Why would you do that?! (A tear trickles down his cheek. Nemesis catches it) Nemesis: A new potion of mine. And get over it. It's just a pinch. (She lets the tear slide into the cauldron, and the potion begins to bubble) Nemesis: Now, go. Go and affect those girls with opposite personalities! And when the timing is right. Hehe...return them to me. A Personality Switch (Scene fades to Mythologia Mall, where Athena is sitting on the cushioned bench, looking into the milkshake bar across from her. She sees Ophelia waiting and talking with Pheme, sighs, then stands up to meet them. She sits next to Ophelia) Athena: Hey, Ophelia. Hey, Pheme. Ophelia: Hey, Athena. (rubs the back of her neck) So...you think of a good idea yet? Athena: No. I figured I would need a short break before returning to work. And...to say I'm sorry for blowing my top. That was stupid. Ophelia: Well, I accept your apology. I just hope the others do as well. Speaking of which, where are they? Pheme: I saw them on their way here, and let me just say, they are acting wei-ird! Totally out of the ordinary. I mean, did you see ''Aphrodite? That girl totally lost her fashion sense. '''Ophelia': Wait, Aphrodite...losing her fashion sense?! That doesn't sound like her. Athena: Well, Pheme may misinterpret some facts just a little bit. Maybe it isn't true. ???: Hey, girl, hey! Athena: '''(looks over and sees Aphrodite) Oh, hey, Aphro-WOAH! (Sees Aphrodite wearing a pink sweatshirt with the sleeves torn up, baggy sweatpants, and slippers. Her hair is up in a messy ponytail) What on earth happened with you? '''Aphrodite: Oh, nothing. Just put something on and was ready to go. Pheme: (sniffs the air, then covers up her nose) Yick! Shower, much? Aphrodite: Didn't have time. Athena: Okaay....(sees Artemis and Persephone come in. Persephone has part of her hair over her left eye and Artemis is staring at the ground) Hey, guys! Persephone: (blows a piece of her hair out of her face, only for it to be falling into it again) Whatever. (Athena sees Artemis having trouble trying to get on her chair. When she finally does, she grips the table) Athena: You alright there, Artemis? Artemis: Just making sure I don't fall off! Athena and Ophelia: Huh? Pheme: Psst! See what I told you? Aphrodite's completely lost it! And she kinda smells...not so nice. And what's up with Persephone? She seems more down in the dumps than trash itself! And- Ophelia: Artemis is starting to watch her steps? Yea, we've noticed. Athena: Well...maybe they're just a little off today. Some milkshakes might help them feel better. (The bartender, Galaxias, comes over to take their order) Galaxias: What sounds good for you ladies today? Athena: I'll- Persephone: Ugh, what's the point? My very long existence is on the pit of despair! Plus the dairy in the milkshakes gives me acid reflux! Galaxias: I'm s-sorry? Artemis: Get me a Milky Boy. Oh, but with a lid please. I don't want to spill anything on this nice counter. Aphrodite: I'll have a chocolate vanilla supreme. (last part said dramatically and slowly) With extra chocolate syrup and whipped cream! (Athena and Ophelia gasp) Galaxias: Ah, got it. (turns to Athena and Ophelia) And for you girls? Athena: Um...Banana nut fudge? Ophelia: I'll get what Aphrodite's having. Pheme: Hit me up with them oranges, Galaxy Boi! Galaxias: Whew! You girls make this job hard today. But, nevertheless, they'll be out in just a second! (winks then goes back to the counter) Pheme: Guys! Did you notice their orders? Ophelia: Persephone didn't even order anything! She's just resting her head on the counter and sighing. Persephone: (muffled) Sigh. Athena: Artemis is usually the one to get the extra stuff. And now...Aphrodite? Ophelia: She doesn't even get chocolate vanilla. Just...vanilla. Pheme: It's like Aphrodite doesn't care about her looks, Persephone's gloomy, and Artemis is being cautious. Athena: And usually Aphrodite cares much about her looks, Persephone is optimistic, and Artemis couldn't give a care on getting hurt. (Gasps at sudden realization) What if the things I said to them earlier had affect on their personalities?! They just...switched?! Pheme: A personality switch? (licks her lips) Juicy...! Ophelia: But, you don't have powers. Athena: '''True, powers are only granted to you if the power holder blesses you with them. '''Ophelia: So, who could have done this? Athena: I don't know. But, if it is as bad as it seems, and maybe I do have powers, then I have to find someway to change them back...fast! Pallas (Athena knocks on the wooden door of someone's house.) ???: '''Just a minute! (The girls hear knocking and crashing around. Footsteps are then heard as a girl makes her way towards the door. The girl opens it and gasps) '''Pallas: Athena! Eee! (gives her a bear hug) It's SOOO great to see you! How's life at Olympus Prep? Athena: Great, Pallas, I really miss you! Now, I just need- Pallas: (gasps) And are these Olympus Prep students?! What?! These are Olympus Prep students! At my house! Wow wow WOW! Persephone: Ugh, so loud. Pallas: Or...I think they are. Athena: That's why we need your help. Pallas: 'Well, come on in, girl! (drags Athena inside. The others follow. Scene fades to Pallas's room, with a spare bed in the right corner.) This was where the magic happened! (flops onto her bed) Athena slept in that bed. '''Ophelia: '(goes over and sits on it) So...who are you again? '''Athena: Oh! Where are my manners? This is Pallas, my childhood best friend. Pallas; You bet, girl! Athena: She and I used to play in here all the time and dream about what life would be like at Mount Olympus. Now that I am one, I write to her all the adventures I have here. Pallas: What about you? I've never heard of a student like you, before. Ophelia: Oh, um, my name's Ophelia. I'm new. My dad's Helios. Pallas: Helios! Wow! Lucky! I just have regular parents, but I love them just as good as the next guy! Boy, you are so lucky! (looks over at the three girls) I think. (whispers to Athena) By the way, what is up with them? I've always dreamed of being as pretty as Aphrodite, but I think I take it back. Athena: That's the problem. Aphrodite isn't her normal self. She usually cares about her looks. And Persephone, she's as sunny as anyone I know. And Artemis usually comes back with bruises and other things, and I don't hear her crying! And now, she's afraid of spilling a simple milkshake. Pallas: Ah, I see. Athena: And we were thinking it may have been what I said about them. I was trying to figure out how to win in our science fair, and I may have said that I wished they were different than they already were. Now, I'm beginning to think I actually do have powers. Pallas: This may not be the best advice, but what if you just went along with it? Athena: Pallas! Pallas: I know, I know! But, if you wished for this for a reason, and you got it! Maybe their opposite personalities can get you to focus better. Athena: Well...I'm not quite sure about Persephone, but Aphrodite and Artemis I can handle! Ophelia: How about I try and find a way to bring Persephone back to normal? Persephone: (whining) Why meeee? Ophelia: Because this is kind of...wrong, too. No offense. Persephone: Why do people say no offense when they obviously take offense? (Ophelia leaves with Persephone) Athena: Pallas, yet again, you have proven yourself a genius! Pallas: Thanks! Now, you owe me! If you win that science fair, invite me over! I wanna see that hunky Poseidon! (swoon) He's soooo hot! Athena: Alright, deal! (shakes her hand) Even if one of my friends win, I'll do that for you, Pal. Red Eyed Drones (Scene montage fades to the next day. Aphrodite and Artemis are hanging out in Artemis's room, Aphrodite doesn't mind the dogs. Athena is thinking of more ideas, and writing stuff down. She calls Pallas and they both laugh over something she said. The montage ends on Friday, a week before the science fair). Athena: I can't believe it! Ever since Aphrodite became laid back and Artemis became careful, they're not arguing and I can get some peace and quiet to come up with ideas for the science fair, and look at all these ideas! (looks at her list, filled with her ideas) Now, I just have to pick the best one, and I can get started on the research! Pandora: (off-screen) Athena! (comes up to the door, out of breath) What's wrong with Aphrodite and Artemis? Athena: Oh, they're doing fine, Pandora. Just exploring the outskirts of their personality! Pandora: Red eyes are outskirts of personality? Athena: Wait, what do you mean, red eyes? Pandora: Just as I was walking by their dorm (flashback) I looked to see why they seemed so different today, due to them being...well...usually beauteous and careless. Just then, they stopped, eyes glowing red, and stood up like drones or something! I got startled and hid in the nearby trashcan! (flashback ends) When I last saw them, they seemed to be walking out the door. I don't know what's going on with them, but I'm starting to get worried. Athena: '''B-but I didn't wish for that! '''Pandora: What do you mean by, you didn't wish? Athena: (sigh) I was frustrated that I couldn't think of an idea for my project, and I was so focused on beating Poseidon as well. So, I wished that my friends weren't their annoying flaws. But, I never wished for them to be red eyed drones! I guess I don't have any magic after all. Pandora: So??? Athena: (puts her head in her hands) I dunno...unless...(gasps) Nemesis. (stands up and passes Pandora) Sorry, Pandora, I have to go! Pandora: Where you going? Athena: I'm gonna find my friends and bring them back! (tries to call Ophelia, but the phone doesn't pick up) Ugh, no way of getting to Ophelia. Gonna have to brave this myself. (Scene fades to the cardboard lair, where Nemesis is patiently waiting. Just then, Aphrodite, Artemis, and Persephone walk in. Nemesis smirks) Nemesis: My plan worked! With Ophelia's friends in my control, I can finally get revenge on Ophelia! Thanatos: '''I can't believe you managed to possess Aphrodite! (slides up to her and arches an eyebrow) So...how's about a girl like you and a guy like-(Aphrodite pushes him away) '''Aphrodite: Don't press your luck, bub. Nemesis: Now...to find Ophelia. (Scene cuts to Athena running around the courtyard, trying to find her friends. She tries calling Ophelia again, but fails) Athena: Where is she? (looks around and sees Medusa) Medusa! Medusa! Medusa: Ugh. What do you ''want? '''Athena': Trust me, I don't like talking to you as much as the next girl, but you were the only one who visited Nemesis and got...those. Medusa: So what?! I may have snakes for hair, but I've kind of been a fond of them. Back off! Athena: I would, but unfortunately, I've run into a little conundrum. Aphrodite, Artemis, and Persephone have been under her spell, and I need to find out where she could be! Medusa: (sigh) Alright, I'll help you. But JUST this once! I have some beef with that Nemesis lady that I need taken care of. Follow me. (Athena follows Medusa through a secret passageway through the courtyard to a rotted place with a cardboard house) Medusa: '''This is where I met her when I got my snakes. '''Athena: Medusa (puts hand on her shoulder) Thanks. Medusa: Whatever. Now, go save your friends and whatnot! (leaves. Athena sneaks up to the cardboard house and backs up against a wall next to the door.) Athena: (Whispering) I have to find a way to snap my friends out of it! (thinks, then snaps her fingers, as if she has an idea) (Scene cuts to inside) Nemesis: Ugh! How am I able to try and track her down when I can't be able to reach her?! (Grips her head as if using telekinetic abilities) Thanatos: Um, sis? This may be a bad time, but maybe you should send them to find her? Nemesis: For once, you actually have a good idea. You three, find Ophelia and bring her to me! Aphrodite, Artemis, and Persephone: Yes, master. ???: Wait! (they turn around and see Athena with items in her hands) You messed with the wrong friends, Nemesis! Nemesis: Ah, Athena. The one to caused all this! You know, I have you to thank after all. You were the one who wished you had different friend qualities, and now you have them! Girls, get her first, then find Ophelia! (The girls lunge at Athena. Athena ducks just in time. Artemis is the first to pin her to the ground.) Athena: Artemis! Snap out of it! Look, I'm sorry if I made you cautious, but I brought something of yours! (holds up a bow. Artemis's eyes widen. It's her lucky bow with her named carved into it.) I bet you'd never shoot another arrow again if you stayed like this. Artemis: My bow! (Artemis's eyes turn to normal. She gets off of Athena and grabs at her bow, hugging it close) Shhh. Mama's gotcha. Athena: Wow, Aphrodite, you are a mess! (Aphrodite growls and swipes at Athena, but she dodges) It's a shame. I just saw the cutest shoes at the mall today. (holds up a pair of pink Glittery heels) But, I guess I'll just have to send these back or...give them to someone else.. Aphrodite: NO! They're gorgeous! Gimme! (swipes at them, but Athena pulls them away) Athena: I guess you have a top to match? Aphrodite: The KEE-YOOTEST top you can think of! (Aphrodite's eyes grow back to normal) Wow...what-(looks down) Ew! What am I wearing?! Athena: Now...Persephone... Persephone's Lament (Athena turns to Persephone, who is looking zombie-ish with her red eyes) Athena: Persephone! You've got to snap out of it as well! (holds up daisies) See? Look at these beautiful daisies! Aren't they lovely. Persephone: Why?? They're just gonna wither up and die, never to see the sun again! (black tears roll down her cheeks and onto the ground where it spreads all over) Aphrodite: What's wrong with Persephone?! Artemis: Yea! Isn't she cheery usually? Athena: My flowers didn't work. She loves flowers, they remind her of a new beginning! But now...they just- Persephone: (singing) They wither and die Drop to the ground Never to see the sun '' ''Wearing a frown '' '''Artemis': (singsong) Creeeeepy! Aphrodite: Athena, we need to get out of here! This stuff could be dangerous! Athena: No, I have to get to Persephone! And I think I know what to do. (steps foot into Persephone's dark tear puddle. She grips her chest, as if it is in pain, but keeps going. She starts coughing, then collapses and coughs. Her skin is pale, her breathing is thin.) Per-Persephone! I'm- (Suddenly, someone picks her up from the darkness and puts her arm around their shoulder. Nemesis gasps, the others too. Athena sees Ophelia's face) Athena: O-Ophelia! This stuff-it's- Ophelia: '''I know, but I'm the only one who can possibly handle it. (Aphrodite and Artemis come over to help her) Keep her with you guys. I need to save Persephone. (The dark tears around Ophelia turn gold as she runs to Persephone and embraces her. Persephone's tears stop. The puddle reaches just an inch before the girls' feet) It's okay, Persephone. Everything will be okay. Flowers may wither, but new ones are placed. They're not a sign of death, but a new beginning as they are planted into the ground. Then, they bloom into beautiful ones. '''Persephone: You're...you're right. (Persephone's eyes return to normal as she releases Ophelia. The girls sigh of relief) Nemesis: No...No! I can't fail again! Girls, attack! Aphrodite: We aren't under your spell anymore, Nemesis. Bet you should give up, huh? Ophelia: Come and face me, Nemesis! We'll just keep coming here! Nemesis: Oh..what's this...(drops a spell rock) Oops! (Once the rock drops to the ground, an explosion blows the girls out of the cardboard home and onto the ground in front of it. When they look back, the cardboard home is no where to be found, and neither is Nemesis and her two brothers) Persephone: They're gone! Artemis: Wonder where they must've went. Aphrodite: Who cares? All we need to wonder is if Athena's okay! Athena: Yea. I'm okay. I'm also very sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. You guys are you, and that's all that matters. Aphrodite: So...have you figured out what you were gonna do for your project? Athena: Oh, I almost forgot about that! But, you know what? I think I do. The Science Fair (Scene cuts to a week later, where a bunch of projects are being held. Careus and Pheme are filming from Careus's camera) Careus: Hello! And Welcome to Opportunity Knox! ''Where students have the ''opportunity to win this year's science fair! I'm Careus. Pheme: And this is Pheme. Careus: And we are the judges for this year's fair! Here, we are zooming in on Athena's idea, which only took her a week to do after the whole personality switch thing. Let's see what she has for her idea. (Cuts from Careus's filming to regular when Athena presents her idea) Athena: This year, I have done my idea on the behavioral activities of others. My thesis: "Is it better for people to change themselves to please others?" My hypothesis: "No, it isn't" Though I haven't done online research, I have gain knowledge from my friends, who had their personalities changed by Nemesis, whereabouts unknown at the moment. But, I've learned that them being, not them, is just as bad as their little ticks. We need Aphrodite's fashion sense to give us advice on what to wear and what not to wear, Artemis' recklessness to inspire us to move forward, and Persephone's optimism to keep us up when we are feeling down. Thus, conclusion, "A personality change is not the best change for us, because we should be able to be ourselves, and anyone who doesn't agree, is just a jerk. (People applaud around her, her friends support her. Careus and Pheme write down their answers. When they leave, her friends give her hugs) Aphrodite: That was so fabulicious! I've never heard a better research from anyone! Athena: Thanks! Poseidon: I gotta hand it to you, you have a pretty strong thesis, but, don't get your hopes up. My water park idea is gonna be the top story when I win the fair! Athena: Yea, in your dreams, Poseidon. We'll see who wins in the end. Poseidon: (huffs and walks away) Persephone: So...were you the last one? Athena: I believe so. Careus and Pheme are gathering up the scores now. Zeus: Your attention please! (Students gather around the stage, where Zeus is standing) Our faithful judges' scores are in for this year's science fair! And I get the pleasure to tell you that whoever wins, gets a wish! And the first place winner...for this year's science fair is.... (Students wait in anticipation. Poseidon gets ready for is name to be announced. Athena grips her curly ponytail. Zeus unveils the note and gasps) Zeus: Wow! What a twist! Ophelia! (crowd applauds, Athena and Poseidon are shocked) For her project "Does paint spread better in water or vinegar?" (drops a paint blot into the vinegar and it spreads) Isn't it just fascinating? Pheme: We're not being biased either! (As Ophelia comes up to get her prize, she shyly waves to the students. Careus gives her her trophy and winks at her) Careus: At least...she wasn't. (arches eyebrows at her) Ophelia: Ehehehe! (awkwardly smiles) (Scene cuts to Athena and Poseidon) Poseidon: What?! How is that possible?! I lose...to a paint blot?! Athena: Tough luck, pal. But, I lost too. Guess, we can call this an even match. (holds up her hand) Poseidon: (shakes it) Yea, I guess. Good job. Zeus: (off-screen) I almost forgot that the second and third place winner is...(unveils the envelope) My daughter Theeny and Poseidon! In that order, Athena in second and Poseidon in third! Congratulations on all your projects! Poseidon: Et tu, Principle Zeus?! I just lost to a personality test! (grabs up and snatches his third place trophy) My water park will be reborn! I'll tell you! (Marches off the stage, Athena collects her trophy and walks off. Goes over to Ophelia, who is just cleaning up) Athena: Congrats on winning first place! Ophelia: Thanks! Sorry you didn't win though. Athena: Eh, it's alright. Besides, I got second place! Plus, knowing that I got my friends' personality back is a far better prize than some trophy. (the two hug) Ophelia: '''I agree. Besides, I promised that Pallas girl something you would if you won. '''Athena: (gasps) Are you... Ophelia: Hey, Poseidon! (Poseidon turns around) I need to ask you a favor! (Scene cuts to someone knocking on Pallas's door. Pallas opens the door and gasps in shock. Poseidon is standing there with his signature trident) Poseidon: Hey, girl! I've heard from Athena that you are a fan of mine. (takes her hand) How about a tour of Olympus Prep sometime? (kisses the top of her hand. Pallas smiles widely, mutters a tiny squeal, and passes out) Gee, that wasn't supposed to happen. (Athena and Ophelia, peeking out from the side of the house, giggle and bump fists. Cut to black.) The EndCategory:Transcripts Category:The Goddesses of Sr. High Category:Pages by StormieCreater